


Lost Time Memory | HaruTaka ver.

by furawa_tan



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furawa_tan/pseuds/furawa_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crossover ShinAya dengan HaruTaka, dalam lagu Lost Time Memory. Gomen kalo jelek, kurang pengalaman nulis fanfict HaruTaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time Memory | HaruTaka ver.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT HAVE KAGEPRO AND THE CHARACTER I USE HERE. I HAVE NOTHING.
> 
> but still this fict credited to me.

Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, bayanganmu masih ada di pikiranku. Semua itu benar-benar membuatku sedih. Aku meringkuk di sudut kamarku, mengingat masa laluku denganmu.

Berdua, kita berjalan bersama di bawah sinar matahari yang panas. Musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya pada saat itu.

_"Jangan pedulikan aku,"_ aku menggerutu,  _"pergilah!"_ kataku seraya menepis tanganmu.

_"Jangan pergi"_ , kau berkata padaku, dan menarik tanganku lagi. Menyebalkan.

_"Kau menyebalkan!"_ aku berjalan sendirian, tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Di situlah kau, menatapku, bertanya pertanyaan yang selalu membuatku menyesal mengapa aku selalu bersikap buruk padamu.

_"Bagaimana hatimu yang sebenarnya...?"_

Aku begitu menyesal mengapa aku begitu padamu. Bila saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku ingin kembali, dan meminta maaf padamu, ingin mendengar suaramu lagi, bersama denganmu lagi. 

 

Walau waktu telah lama berlalu, aku masih saja tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan mati sekarang. Sambil berharap, aku mengulang-ulang penyesalanku, walau kutahu kau takkan kembali lagi ke hadapanku.

Aku sudah lelah dengan hidupku.

"Biarkan aku mati!" aku ingin segera mati saja. Kucengkram tanganku, mengutuk diriku sendiri, berusaha menelantarkan hidupku yang tidak berguna ini. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku ini tidak berguna. Aku ingin mati.

_"Jika hari musim panas itu dapat menunjukkan mimpi padaku, aku ingin bermimpi kembali ke hari sebelum kau lenyap."_

Pada hari itu, saat aku mulai menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, namun, semuanya sekarang hanya tinggal penyesalan.

 

Aku mengingat lagi masa-masa kita bersama. Di bawah bayangan kelas, dengan tirai putih di jendelanya, kau duduk di sana dengan vas bunga putih. Kau tersenyum padaku.

_"Mari kita bermain!"_

 

Kau menatapku dengan pandangan sedih, dan berkata,  _"aku khawatir"._ Tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti. Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti. Jangan berpura-pura sedih di depanku.

 

Karenamu, aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar. Aku hanyut dalam rasa sedihku ini. Mereka berkata,

_"Kau takkan bisa melihat matahari pagi lagi bila kau melakukan itu."_

Aku sudah tidak peduli pada hal itu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatmu lagi dan berharap kau akan kembali.

 

Pada hari ini, aku, berdoa, mengingat lagi senyuman itu. Berteriak ke langit,  _"bawalah aku mati bersamamu!"_. Dan hela nafasnya berhenti, tepat di bawah sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata itu.

 

_"Bisakah kau mendengarku?"_

Suaramu bertaya padaku, lalu lenyap. Entah kenapa, aku mulai menyadari alasannya, dan membentangkan tanganku di bawah langit musim panas yang panas ini.

 

Saat aku mulai bisa berdiri, menghadapi hari-hari ini, kau muncul lagi dalam bayanganku. Berkata dalam suaramu yang lembut, di bawah tirai putih dengan  _headphone_ -mu yang menggantung di lehermu.

Mengapa?

_"Maaf, aku telah mati."_

_" **Haruskah aku berkata selamat tinggal?"**_

Jangan katakan itu, tolong!

Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!

 

**_Takane!_ **

 

*

 

Aku terbangun. Kau ada di sana, berdiri di depanku. Tersenyum kepadaku.

" _Ah! Haruka! Maukah kau bermain tebak-tebakan denganku?"_

Tebak-tebakan? Ah, itu hal yang mudah. Aku mengangguk, dan kau mulai bertanya padaku. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaan, dan dia selalu berkata 'benar' setiap kali aku menjawab. Lalu, saat beberapa pertanyaan berlalu, dia tersenyum ke arahku, berkata.

_"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya hal yang ingin Haruka tahu?"_

_"Maksudmu...?"_

_"Hal-hal yang benar Haruka ingin ketahui..."_

_"Baiklah."_

 

 

Dan saat kau tersenyum lagi, pemandangan kelas ini berubah menjadi suasana pemakaman. Dan di sana, terpajang fotomu, tersenyum bahagia. Dan lagi, kau tersenyum di depanku.

Aku terkejut. A... apa ini...?

 

_"Inilah pertanyaanku untuk Haruka..."_

 

**_"Kenapa kau pikir aku mati?"_ **

 

*

 

Dan saat itu, kau berdiri di sana, tersenyum. Aku berusaha menggapai dirimu, di sana, di bawah tirai-tirai putih kelas.

 

Kau tersenyum hangat padaku.

 

Dan saat aku berhasil menggapaimu, figurmu menghilang di bawah sinar matahari yang panas, menyisakan  _headphone_ -mu dan suara lembutmu di udara yang panas.

 

_"Sampai jumpa..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> berdasarkan liriknya, bayangkan sendiri XD
> 
> fuaahhhhhh gak nyambung nihhh uhuhuhu
> 
> yah karena author ngetik sambil dengerin Lost Time Memory, lalu sibuk ngebayangin... jadinya gak konsen huehehe
> 
> gomen kalo ada typo!
> 
> author jarang nulis fict HaruTaka, seringan ShinAya, KidoKano, ShinKono(?) dan SetoMary QAQ jadi gomen kalo jelek....


End file.
